CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000 series)
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV series; 2000 - 2015) a.k.a. CSI Plot Summary An elite team of police forensic evidence investigation experts work their cases in Las Vegas. Male Deaths *Chad Addison (Episode 15.17: Under My Skin) *Joshua Alba (Episode 14.3: Torch Song) *Corbin Allred (Episode 2.9: Alter Boys) *David Andriole: (Episode 2.16: Primum Non Nocere - Terry Rivers) *Greg Anthony (Episode 5.23: Iced) *Tomas Arana (Episode 6.5: Shooting Stars) *Evan Arnold (Episode 4.5: Fur and Loathing) *Christopher Atkins (Episode 15.10: Dead Rails) *Matt Barr (Episode: 10.16: The Panty Sniffer) *Daniel Bess (Episode 6.7: A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1 - Officer Rudy Bell) *Owen Beckman (Episode 15.17: Under My Skin) *Justin Bieber (Episode 11.15: Targets of Obsession - Jason McCann) *John Billingsley (Episode 8.4: The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp - Paul Cydon) *Alan Blumenfeld (Episode 10.9: Appendicitement) *Brandon Beemer (Episode 4.6: Jackpot) *Danny Bonaduce (Episode 7.1: Built to Kill, Part 1 - Izzy Delancy) *Jeff Branson (Episode 13.13: In Vito Veritas) *Yves Bright (Episode 13.2: Code Blue Plate Special) *John Brotherton (Episode 12.8: Crime After Crime) *Lee Burns (Episode 5.16: Big Middle) *Regan Burns (Episode 5.23: Iced) *Kurt Caceres (Episode 9.12: Disarmed and Dangerous) *Jonathan Cahill (Episode 14.22: Dead in His Tracks) *Ridge Canipe (Episode 7.6: Burn Out) *Dayton Callie (Episode 7.10: Loco Motives) *Bobby Campo (Episode 15.14: Merchants of Menace) *John Capodice (Episode 8.17: For Gedda - Lou Gedda) *Timothy Carhart (Episode 3.15: Lady Heather's Box - Eddie Willows) *Len Cariou (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity - Frank McCarty) *Cuyle Carvin (Episode 15.11: Angle of Attack) *Michael Cerveris (Episode 1.23: The Strip Strangler - Syd Booth Goggle) *Derk Cheetwood (Episode 4.14: Paper or Plastic?) *Bill Chott (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog) *Carl Ciarfalio (Episode 7.22: Leapin' Lizards) *Dennis Cockrum (Episode 3.10: High and Low) *Shane Coffey (Episode 12.17: Trends with Benefits) *Jack Conley (Episode 10.23: Meat Jekyll) *Kevin Crowley (Episode 6.15: Pirates of the Third Reich - Jacob Wolfowitz) *James Badge Dale (Episode 5.21: Committed) *Vito D'Ambrosio (Episode 15.16: The Last Ride) *J.J. Dashnaw (Episode 4.10: Coming of Rage) *David Dastmalchian (Episode 14.16: Killer Moves) *Bruce Davison (Episode 11.20: Father of the Bride) *Loren Dean (Episode 9.7: Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda) *Chris Demetral (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson) *James DiStefano (Episode 5.5: Swap Meet) *Dar Dixon (Episode 3.11: Recipe for Murder) *Chad Donella (Episode 5.12: Snakes) *Dheeaba Donghrer (Episode 7.19: Big Shots) *Gary Dourdan (Episode 9.1: For Warrick - Warrick Brown) *Rodney Eastman (Episode 2.10: Ellie) *Bodhi Elfman (Episode 11.10: 418/427) *Justin Ellings (Episode 14.22: Dead in His Tracks) *Michael Enright (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang - Sammy Cutler) *Nico Evers-Swindell (Episode 14.10: Girls Gone Wild) *Greg Evigan (Episode 15.14: Merchants of Menace) *Ben Feldman (Episode 10.3: Working Stiffs) *Eric Frentzel (Episode 14.6: Passed Pawns) *Bryan Friday (Episode 11.17: The List) *Seth Gabel (Episode 10.14: Unshockable) *M.C. Gainey (Episode 4.3: Homebodies) *Jim Garrity (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Yani Gellman (Episode 13.21: Ghosts of the Past) *Jason Gerhardt (Immortality - Anthony Hurst) *Louis Giambalvo (Episode 7.09: Living Legend) *Jimm Giannini (Episode 3.16: Lucky Strike) *David Gianopoulos (Episode 9.01: For Warrick - Daniel Pritchard) *Cam Gigandet (Episode 4.4: Feeling the Heat) *Michael Gilden (Episdoe 3.04: A Little Murder) *Brian Goodman (Episode 7.09: Living Legend) *Christopher Goodman (Episode 11.8: Fracked) *Mark-Paul Gosselaar (Episode 15.13: The Greater Good - Jared Briscoe) *Currie Graham (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang - Willie Cutler) *Jason Gray (Episode 10.20: Take My Life, Please!) *Mike Graybeal (Episode 1.5: Friends & Lovers) *Arjun Gupta (Episode 15.11: Angle of Attack) *Nathan Halliday (Episode 8.2: A La Cart) *Jeff Hephner (Episode 10.6: Death and the Maiden) *Rib Hillis (Episode 3.15: Lady Heather's Box) *Matt Hoffman (Episode 13.2: Code Blue Plate Special) *Larry Holden (Episode 2.9: And Then There Were None) *Matthew Holmes (Episode 14.4: The Last Supper) *Zane Holtz (Episode 2.3: Overload) *Kanin Howell (Episode 1.20: Sounds of Silence) *James Hyde (Episode 4.15: Early Rollout, Episode 13.5: Play Dead) *Bill Irwin (Episode 11.22: In a Dark, Dark House - Nate Haskell) *Brian D. Johnson (Episode 4.20: Dead Ringer, 11.9: Wild Life) *George Jonson (Episode 15.14: Merchants of Menace) *Matt Kaminsky (Episode 3.9: Blood Lust) *Lyle Kanouse (Episode 5.15: King Baby) *John Kapelos (Episode 2.22: Cross-Jurisdictions) *Rick Kelly (Immortality - Mr. Karmimi) *Michael Krawic (Episode 2.4: Bully for You) *Timothy Landfield (Episode 1.5: Friends & Lovers) *Matt Lanter (Episode 7.17: Fallen Idols) *Loren Lazerine (Episode 3.16: Lucky Strike) *Stephen Lee (Episode 1.13: Boom) *Mark Lentry (Episode 2.18: Chasing the Bus) *James Hiroyuki Liao (Episode 8.11: Bull) *Thad Luckinbill (Episode 11.3: Blood Moon) *Andy Mackenzie (Episdoe 3.04: A Little Murder) *Patrick Macmanus (Episode 4.17: XX) *Billy Magnussen (Episode 13.1: Karma to Burn) *Robert Mammana (Episode 13.6: Pick and Roll - Coach Tom Burns) *Brian Markinson (Episode 11.7: Bump and Grind) *Stefan Marks (Episode 5.9: Mea Culpa) *Rudolf Martin (Episode 4.1: Assume Nothing - Cameron Klinefeld) *A Martinez (Episode 7.13: Redrum) *Jamie Martz (Episode 2.4: Bully for You) *Madison Mason (Episode 3.1: Revenge Is Best Served Cold; Episode 10.14: Unshockable) *Michael Massee (Episode 12.8: Crime After Crime) *Tim Matheson (Episode 14.1: The Devil and D.B. Russell) *Bob McCracken (Episode 7.9: Living Legend) *Chris McGarry (Episode 10.21: Lost & Found) *Kevin McNally (Episode 12.6: Freaks & Geeks) *Jamie McShane (Episode 1.11: I-15 Murders) *Zeus Mendoza (Episode 14.22: Dead in His Tracks) *Johnny Messner (Episode 1.2: Cool Change) *Brendan Meyer (Episode 14.19: The Fallen) *Tim Mikulecky (Episode 11.8: Fracked) *Kevin Moon (Episode 9.6: Say Uncle) *William R. Moses (Episode 11.6: Cold Blooded) *Tim Blake Nelson (Episode 10.3: Working Stiffs) *Taylor Nichols (Episode 5.6: What's Eating Gilbert Grissom? - Kevin Greer) *Benny Nieves (Episode 4.9: Grissom Versus the Volcano) *Anjul Nigam (Episode 3.9: Blood Lust) *Dean Norris (Episode 11.21: Cello and Goodbye - Phil Baker) *Dane Northcutt (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog) *Matt O'Toole (Episode 2.13: Identity Crisis - Paul Millander) *Rick Otto (Episode 15.3: Bad Blood) *Harrison Page (Episode 13.7: Fallen Angels) *Carl Paoli (Episode 3.10: High and Low) *Jim Parrack (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Hunter Parrish (Episode 6.5: Gum Drops) *Erik Passoja (Episode 4.18: Bad to the Bone) *Eric Petersen (Episode 14.20: Consumed) *Kristoffer Polaha (Episode 14.10: Girls Gone Wild) *Brandon Quinn (Episode 4.22: No More Bets) *Paul Rae (Episode 4.4: Feeling the Heat) *Kevin Rahm (Episode 7.2: Built To Kill, Part 2 - Joe Hirschoff) *Shacolby Randell (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity) *Michael Earl Reid (Episode 4.14: Paper or Plastic?) *Simon Rhee (Episode 3.13: Random Acts of Violence) *Jake Richardson (Episode 15.3: Bad Blood) *Geoffrey Rivas (Episode 12.8: Crime After Crime - Sam Vega) *Douglas Roberts (Episode 1.9: Unfriendly Skies) *Ted Rooney (Episode 5.11: Who Shot Sherlock?) *Connor Ross (Episode 10.13: Internal Combustion) *Matt Ross (Episode 10.23: Meat Jekyll - Charlie DiMasa) *Carlo Rota (Episode 14.16: Killer Moves) *Andrew Rothenberg (Episode 9.24: All In - Walter Ellis) *Will Rothhaar (Episode 10.19: World's End) *Vyto Ruginis (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson) *Troy Ruptash (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Nicholas Sadler (Episode 2.17: Felonious Monk) *Jeffrey D. Sams (Episode 3.23: Inside the Box - Cyrus Lockwood) *Henry G. Sanders (Episode 11.8: Fracked - Bill Gibson) *John Saxon (Episode 5.24: Grave Danger, Part 1 - Walter Gordon) *Liev Schreiber (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity - Michael Keppler) *Hugh Scott (Episode 15.5: Girls Gone Wilder) *Ignacio Serricchio (Episode 13.14: Exile) *Blake Shields (Episode 10.8: Lover's Lanes) *Jimmi Simpson (Episode 9.10: One To Go - Tom Donover) *Jon Sklaroff (Episode 3.5: Abra Cadaver) *Brady Smith (Episode 10.17: Irradiator) *David Starzyk (Episode 3.12: Got Murder?) *Joe Stevens (Episode 6.14: Killer) *Shiloh Strong (Episode 6.11: Werewolves) *Ross Thomas (Episode 5.23: Iced) *Nicholas Turturro (Episode 9.4: Let it Bleed) *Mark Valley (Episode 15.18: The End Game) *Max Van Ville (Episode 5.6: What's Eating Gilbert Grissom?) *Edwin Villa (Episode 6.7: A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1) *Dylan Walsh (Episode 13.8: CSI on Fire) *Reggie Watkins (Episode 10.23: Meat Jekyll) *Michael Welch (Episode 3.9: Blood Lust) *William Wellman Jr. (Episode 8.2: A La Cart) *David Wells (Episode 5.4: Crow's Feet) *Cody Weselis (Episode 5.17: Compulsion) *Kevin E. West (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Alex Wexo (Episode 5.18: Spark of Life) *John Henry Whitaker (Episode 1.1: Pilot ) *Sewell Whitney (Episode 1.8: Anonymous) *Chad Williams (Episode 4.20: Dead Ringer) *Blair Williamson (Episode 3.8: Snuff) *Scott Wilson (Episode 7.2: Built To Kill, Part 2) *Eric Winter (Episode 6.2: Room Service) Female Deaths *Krista Allen (Episode 1.13: Boom) *Renee Allman (Episode 4.15: Early Rollout) *Jo Anderson (Episode 7.14 Meet Market) *Shannon Baker (Episode 15.18: The End Game) *Shauna Baker (Episode 15.18: The End Game) *Helena Barrett (Episode 4.21: Turn of the Screws) *Alexandra Barreto (Episode 16.2: Immortality 2) *Jessica Barth (Episode 9.5: Leave Out All the Rest) *Michelle Belegrin (Episode 9.20: A Space Oddity) *Juliana Bellinger (Episode 7.7: Post Mortem) *Briann Benali (Episode 5.3: Harvest) *Danielle Bisutti (Episode 13.11: Dead Air) *Mariah Bonner (Episode 11.19: Unleashed) *April Bowlby (Episode 5.6: What's Eating Gilbert Grissom?) *Rebecca Boyd (Episode 3.12: Got Murder?) *Johanna Braddy (Episode 13.5: Play Dead) *J.C. Brandy (Episode 5.1: Viva Las Vegas) *Brigid Brannagh (Episode 2.9: And Then There Were None) *Jodi Lyn Brockton (Episode 1.10: Sex, Lies and Larvae) *Brianna Brown (Episode 2:19: Stalker, Episode 12.13: Tressed to Kill) *Kendall Carly Browne (Episode 7.10: Loco Motives) *Jeanette Brox (Episode 4.3: Homebodies) *Annie Burgstede (Episode 6.15: Pirates of the Third Reich) *Sarah Buxton (Episode 5.8: Ch-Ch-Changes) *Jennifer Caputo (Episode 1.5: Friends & Lovers) *Lupe Carranza (Episode 7.11: Leaving Las Vegas) *Veronica Cartwright (Episode 6.21: Rashomama) *Daveigh Chase (Episode 4.21: Turn of the Screws) *Christinna Chauncey (Episode 3.21: Forever) *Lilyan Chauvin (Episode 1.6 Loco Motives) *Elizabeth Chomko (Episode 9.14: Miscarriage of Justice) *Kristi Clainos (Episode 7.12: Sweet Jane) *Cate Cohen (Episode 7.16: Monster in the Box) *Jessica Collins (Episode 9.7: Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda) *Suzy Cote (Episode 7.13: Redrum) *Kristin Dattilo (Episode 9.2: The Happy Place) *Amy Davidson (Episode 12.2: Tell-Tale Hearts) *Monique Demers (Episode 3.3: Let the Seller Beware) *Lindsay Dennis (Episode 5.23: Iced) *Pat Destro (Episode 7.11: Leaving Las Vegas) *Jocelin Donahue (Episode 10.11: Sin City Blue) *Dawn Drake (Episode 7.22: Leapin' Lizards) *Mim Drew (Episode 9.16: Turn, Turn, Turn) *Faye Dunaway (Episode 6.13: Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye) *Tiffany Dupont (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Yara Estrada (Episode 8.9: Cockroaches, Episode 9.18: Mascara) *Shelby Fenner (Episode 2.2: Chaos Theory) *Laurie Fortier (Episode 11.4: Sqweegel) *Chanel Gaines (Episode 3.13: Random Acts of Violence) *Jennifer Gatti (Episode 4.20: Dead Ringer) *Ellen Geer (Episode 2.20: Cats in the Cradle...) *Meredith Giangrande (Episode 3.8: Snuff) *Katie Gill (Episode 6.16: Up in Smoke) *Kim Gillingham (Episode 3.17: Crash and Burn) *Sandra Lee Gimpel (Episode 3.17: Crash and Burn) *Joanna Going (Episode 7.8: Happenstance) *Alycia Grant (Episode 15.2: Buzz Kill) *Lois Hall (Episode 4.3: Homebodies) *Natalie Hall (Episode 13.16: Last Woman Standing) *Melinda Page Hamilton (Episode 11.17: The List) *Laura Harris (Episode 7.17: Fallen Idols) *Erinn Hayes (Episode 4.12: Butterflied) *Nadine Nicole Heimann (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Tricia Helfer (Episode 2.23: The Hunger Artist) *Cathy Herd (Episode 2.21: Anatomy of a Lye) *Sandra Hess (Episode 4.1: Assume Nothing) *Tiffany Hines (Episode 9.8: Young Man with a Horn) *Ellen Hollman (Episode 14.12: Keep Calm and Carry On) *Marielle Jaffe (Episode 15.7: Road to Recovery) *Tsianina Joelson (Episode 2.7: Caged - Megan Treadwell) *Michelle Anne Johnson (Episode 7.12: Sweet Jane) *Hannah Kasulka (Episode 14.15: Love for Sale) *Kyla Kenedy (Episode 12.2: Tell-Tale Hearts) *Danielle Kennedy (7.11: Leaving Las Vegas) *Linda Kim (Episode 3.2: The Accused Is Entitled) *Hunter King (Episode 15.17: Under My Skin) *Yaani King (Episode 7.17: Fallen Idols) *Elizabeth Lambert (Episode 10.8: Lover's Lanes) *Robia LaMorte (Episode 2.12: You've Got Male) *Ricki Noel Lander (Episode 9.2: The Happy Place) *Cheryl Lawson (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson) *Nichole Lennstrom (Episode 4.14: Paper or Plastic) *Alexondra Lee (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Michelle Lee (Episode 11.2: Pool Shark) *Jessica Lu (Episode 10.9: Appendicitement) *Joleen Lutz (Episode 7.10: Loco Motives) *Tara Macken (Episode 15.16: The Last Ride) *Paula Malcomson (Episode 9.12: Disarmed and Dangerous) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity) *Alexandra Manea (Episode 13.14: Exile) *Kate Mara (Episode 5.07: Formalities) *Erin Matthews (Episode 5.17: Compulsion) *Helena Mattsson (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Monet Mazur (Episode 10.22: Doctor Who) *Stevie McKinley (Episode 7.12: Sweet Jane) *Alex Meneses (Episdode 9.4: Let It Bleed) *Micole Mercurio (Episode 2.13: Identity Crisis *Cristin Michele (Episode 9.22 The Gone Dead Train) *Lili Mirojnick (Episode 11.11: Man Up) *Emily Montague (Episode 10.11: Sin City Blue) *Tina Morasco (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang) *Bonnie Morgan (Episode 1.20: Sounds of Silence, Episode 14.8: Helpless) *Caryn Mower (Episode 9.22: The Gone Dead Train) *Marianne Muellerleile (Episode 10.10: Better Off Dead) *Virginia Newcomb (Episode 7.11: Leaving Las Vegas) *Jaime Ray Newman (Episode 4.8: After the Show) *Lauren Noelle (Episode 7.1: Built to Kill part 1) *Jane Oshita (Episode 1.3: Crate 'n Burial) *Nicole Paggi (Episode 9.4: Let It Bleed) *Tess Parker (Episode 4.17: XX) *Melissa Ponzio (Episode: 10.16: The Panty Sniffer) *Sandra Purpuro (Episode 3.20: Last Laugh) *Kathleen Quinlan (Episode 7.16: Monster in the Box) *Nicole Randall (Episode 1.23: The Strip Strangler) *Autumn Reeser (Episode 4.7: Invisible Evidence) *Jennifer Rhodes (Episode 10.17: Irradiator) *Joann Richter (Episode 1.15: Table Stakes) *Holland Roden (Episode 8.7: Goodbye and Good Luck) *Olivia Rosewood (Episode 3.22: Play with Fire) *Bonnie Root (Episode 9.23: Hog Heaven) *Betsy Rue (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Katey Sagal (Episode 8.16: Two and a Half Deaths) *Kelsey Sanders (Episode 7.12: Sweet Jane) *Crystal Santos (Episode 5.12: Snakes) *Annabella Sciorra (Episode 14.1: The Devil and D.B. Russell) *Brit Shaw (Episode 13.12: Double Fault) *Elisabeth Shue (Episode 15.18: The End Game - Julie Finlay) *Rachel Shumate (Episode 3.3: Let the Seller Beware) *Gillian Shure (Episode 5.17: Compulsion) *Nina Siemaszko (Episode 4.23: Bloodlines) *Alicia Sixtos (Episode 7.19: Big Shots - Simone Molinez) *Amy Sloan (Episode 6.06: Secrets & Flies) *Abigail Spencer (Episode 6.03: Bite Me) *Jessica Steen (Episode 7.03: Toe Tags) *Hollie Stenson (Episode 9.13: Deep Friend and Minty Fresh) *Amber Stevens (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Danica Stewart (Episode 5.07: Formalities) *Taylor Swift (Episode 9.16: Turn, Turn, Turn) *Paula Trickey (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog) *Elizabeth Tsing (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Darlene Vogel (Episode 2.22: Cross) *Brigid Conley Walsh (Episode 2.9: And Then There Were None) *Jessie Ward (Episode 7.23: The Good, the Bad and the Dominatrix) *Megan Ward (Episode 3.19: A Night at the Movies) *Rosalie Ward (Episode 10.7: The Lost Girls) *Kanesha Washington (Episode 9.8: Young Man with a Horn) *Cynthia Watros (Episode 9.24: All In) *Chandra West (Episode 1.2: Cool Change) *Alexandra Willers (Episode 9.4: Let it Bleed) *Bree Williamson (Episode 13.17: Dead of the Class) *Toni Wynne (Episode 3.23: Inside the Box) *Amanda Wyss (Episode 2.12: You've Got Male) *Jin Yang (Episode 9.6: Say Uncle) *Deborah Zoe (Episode 10.17: Irradiator) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:CSI Series Category:2000 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:CBS in-house productions Category:Why/Whodunit